


Not A Bad Idea

by frog_with_a_cowboy_hat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I literally wrote this instead of an essay, M/M, Mariokart I guess?, it’s cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_with_a_cowboy_hat/pseuds/frog_with_a_cowboy_hat
Summary: When Sam buys a game system to play Mariokart on things get chaotic pretty fast, but it’s worth it when the night ends with a proposal.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Not A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only on season 10 so I haven’t met Jack or Eileen yet, so sorry if they’re a little bit out of character. On a completely unrelated note, he isn’t mentioned at all but Crowley did show up at one point and he played as King Boo. I will not elaborate on why. Jack plays as Baby Bowser. Again, I will not elaborate on why.

Sam is starting to realize that buying a video game console was probably a bad idea. “Sam, who the fuck picks Luigi in Mariokart? Basic ass character” Dean asks.“You’re not one to talk,” says Claire “You’re chose fucking Waluigi” “Hey! First off, language. Second, Waluigi is cool.” Claire starts to protest against his new and incredibly hypocritical rule of no swearing, and actually, scratch that, it was definitely a bad idea. At least everyone seems happy for once. Eileen is intently focused on building her kart, Cas and Jack are making popcorn in the kitchen, and Claire’s given up on her argument with Dean and is now scrolling through the list of characters with her eyes closed, letting luck determine who she plays as. She lands on Iggy, which leads to yet another heated discussion between her and Dean on if she can change her character after choosing one at random. “Come on, please don’t make me stick with that one.” “Hey, at least it’s not, as you put it, fucking Waluigi.” “I thought that word was banned?” “Only for you.” Jack laughs from the other room, Claire rolls her eyes, and Sam decides that yeah, until the game starts, this isn’t the room for him. 

Sam joins Jack and Cas in the kitchen where they’re deep in conversation. He hangs back for a few minutes, trying to leave them alone, but after catching the words ‘propose’ and ‘Dean’ he can’t help butting in. “What are you guys talking about?” Cas jumps. Clearly he didn’t know Sam was there. “Nothing, we’re just making the popcorn.” he says innocently. Jack stifles a laugh and Cas gives him a stern look. “Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I heard you say that-” “Fine,” Cas cuts him off, looking over Sam’s shoulder at Dean in the other room. “We aren’t just making popcorn. We’re also talking.” Sam raises his eyebrows at him, prompting more information. “We’re talking about... well, I’m asking Dean to marry me.” Sam smiles. “Congratulations! It took you long enough.” Cas smiles too, taking the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl. “Yeah. I just figured it was time. I’ve already been back from the empty for six months, and I’ve been in love with him for almost twelve years.” He washes his hands, careful to get every trace off butter off of them before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. “Wow, Cas. It’s beautiful, someone’s gonna be disappointed when they check their bank account.”Cas looks at him, confused. “I didn’t use anyone’s card on this. I wanted it to be something just from me. Besides, my grace is in it, you can’t just buy a ring like this from any jewelry shop.” Looking closer, Sam realizes that yes, there is a vein of swirling blue through the whole band. “Deans a lucky man, Cas. It’s obvious you love him.” Cas smiles softly, looking down at the ring. “Yeah. I really do.” Sam hugged him before returning to the other room, prepared to beat Dean at Mariokart no matter what it took. The guy was going to be proposed to, he didn’t need Sam taking pity on him tonight.

Four hours later it was well past midnight and Sam was wrapping the cord around the game console and putting away controllers. The wins were divided pretty evenly between him and Claire. It turns out that Iggy actually served her pretty well. He had won the last three Grand Prixs though, and was sentenced to clean-up duty as a result of it. He didn’t mind. It was nice to look around at his tired and happy family while he got the room back in order. Claire and Jack were scrolling their phones and laughing periodically, Eileen was asleep on the couch, and Cas and Dean were talking quietly in a corner and sharing the remains of the popcorn. They were holding hands under the table and smiling at each other, and Sam smiled at the thought that his brother was finally happy. At some point Claire and Jack said good night and headed to their rooms, and when the room was finally clean Sam sat next to Eileen, dozing off almost immediately. The last thing he heard was Cas proposing and Dean accepting, both of them giggling as they went from boyfriends to fiancés. Maybe Mariokart wasn’t that bad of an idea, he realized as he fell asleep. It brought his family together for a night, and now his brother was engaged to the love of his life. So no, it wasn’t that bad of an idea at all. 


End file.
